After undergoing surgical resection (e.g., a sleeve gastrectomy), patients may develop a post-surgical leak. Leaks may complicate recovery and may be more severe for patients who have compromised immune systems. Leaks may cause sepsis or death, and may be costly to treat. Furthermore, some patients cannot withstand the risks of an additional invasive procedure.